1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earplugs, and more specifically to an earplug providing wireless communication with a mobile device and transmitting sounds through an integrated speaker
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Earplugs are plugs that are inserted into the outer ear canal to block ambient sound and environmental noise. Earplugs are available in various sizes, shapes and materials.
Earplugs are frequently used by people who must sleep in a noisy environment. For example, earplugs are often used by airplane and train passengers traveling on long trips, sometimes overnight, and want to sleep during the trip. Earplugs are also used by people whose sleep is disturbed by ambient noise or a snoring spouse. Ear plugs are also useful to provide protection against hearing loss in a noisy environment such as a construction site or a rock concert.
The noise reduction or cancellation provided by earplugs blocks ambient sounds non-discriminately, which can sometimes have unintended side effects. For instance, those who wear earplugs while sleeping often need to wake up at a certain time and would ideally use an alarm clock to wake up on time. However, the use of earplugs while sleeping would prevent a user from hearing the alarm. In addition, earplugs can block emergency or warning signals, such as generated by a fire or security alarm, and potentially imperil the user.
Solutions to this problem are common in the prior art, and include placing the alarm closer to the user, substituting a vibrating device for the sound alarm, increasing the sound of the alarm, and using a wireless signal to transmit an alarm to a speaker contained within an earplug.
Wireless earplugs are found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,006 to O'Brien (2000) describes a self-contained alarm and earplug apparatus. However, since the controls for operating the alarm are included on the earplug, the device is bulky and limited in operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,512,247 to Odinak et al. (2009), the inventors include a carrying case that is used to program the wireless earplug for alarm times and sounds. U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0035648 to Huang (2010) also describes a wireless earplug with a separate control module.